Spongebob's Q
Hello! I will be asking Spongebob some Q&A. Dur. So...enjoy!!! Hi Well this will be interesting... Me: Hi Spongebob: Hello! (camera keeps zooming back and forth) Me: I knew I shouldn't of had Patrick control the camera... Spongebob: Patrick is Me: YES WE KNOW HE'S A STARFISH Spongebob: I was gonna say idiot but yeah, that too. Meh: OK. Onto the questions |:( Spongebob: I'm Ready! Wait...(looks into the camera)...yeah he put that thing off. Me: OK, what's it like living underwater? Spongebob: Well, you can't jump that high... Me: I knew that Spongebob: ...and it's always a bit cold considering the water pressure. Basically, besides that and the fact that everything gets soggy right away, it's fine. Me: Do you think Squidward is mean? Spongebob: NO! Why do you say that? Me:Because Squidward CAN be a little grouchy at times... Spongebob: Yeah, but he's cool either way. Me: He HATES you. Spongebob: (stares for a minute) Well, I'm gonna give Squidward a peice of my mind!!! (I hear a HUGE scream from Squidwrad even though he's 20 blocks away.) Me: Excuse Meh, But we have techincal difficulties. Please wait. (Shows the words techincal difficulties with an angry face in the middle of the white-gray background) Me: Sorry. And now Squidward is in the hopsital (Secretly blows a horn in joy) Spongebob: (Catching me blowing the horn) Okay...Anyways, what else do you got? Me: Well...how hard is it being friends with an imbecile? Spongebob: Well, it's really hard. Because before we shoot the show I have to explain EVERYTHING to him! Me: Oh... Spongebob: Anyway, what else do you got? Me: Well... What's it like going through video games? Spongebob: Well, first I do that whole thing where you put on that black suit with white balls on them so it tracks movement. That's all WE go through. Me: Ok. So, ask me this, do chumwitches come in raspberry? Spongebob: NO! THEY DON'T COME IN RASPBERRY OR BLUEBERRY! Me: Um...do they come in- Spongebob: NO! NOT RASPBERRY EITHER! Me: Whew! Saves A LOT of questions. Spongebob: (face like -_-) Me: DON'T MAKE ME MAD, YOU WING-NUT!!! Spongebob: O_o Me: Besides THAT, what was it like in Disneyland? Spongebob: Well ,I rode a roller coaster Me: What was it like? Spongebob: Enough to make you blarf 3 times Me: Can you demonstrate? Spongebob: *Clears throat and blarfs 3 times* Me: O_O Spongebob: That was intentional (meaning you meant to do it). Me: Ok, now lets stop about about this before I blarf. Spongebob: Ok. Me: Now, what's it like being popular? Spongebob: Well, the only thing I'M popular for is making Krabby Patties! Me: I mean ABOVE land... Spongebob: Oh. I NEVER go up there for the same reason Logan doesn't want swagger anymore in that "Big Time Rush" episode. Spongebob (continued): The pants are to tight (they tend to shrivel up above water) and there's too much dancing and EVERYONE follows me around! Me: Wow... holy crossover. Spongebob: *Pays Vaicom for copyright* Oh, sorry. Me: Yeah. Anyway, what is your defenition of "V". Spongebob: Well, MY defenition of "V" is flipping annoying. Me: Why? Spongebob: Viacom. Me: Should'a geussed. So, what's you defenition of "Q"? Spongebob: Uber Random. Me: And why is that? Spongebob: "Q" is a random letter. Me: I got ya. Spongebob: But what about MEEEEEEEE!?!? Me: *:|* You just blew it for everyone... Sandy: (from a distance) Did somebody say "Boom"? Me: No, no, wait! I said ble- Sandy: (Pulls down TNT, blows Mermaidman and Barnacleboy up, even though they're like,12 miles away from Sandy) (End of 'Loony Tunes Background pops up) Porky Pig: Th-th-th-th-ats all-ll-ll-ll f-f-folks! (Spongebob Punches Porky Pig) Spongebob: Shaddup, you peice of dried-up bacon! (Cuts out of Porky Pig crying and cuts into the normal background) Me: That was wierd. Anyway, I never knew you had a dark side! Spongebob: That's what I want EVERYONE to think! Me: Okay. Do you excersize? Spongebob: Yeah. Me: Then why do you appear so weak during film? Spongebob: Before I go to the studio, I used to stuff myself with junk food so I get weaker, and if I forget about filming, I wear these wierd things that slim my muscles down. I convinced the editor to let me do that no matter what. Because I don't wanna spend $30 every week just for junk! Me: But do you still like your "job" at the Krusty Krab? Spongebob: Oh, definitley! Even eating them's real, because I LOVE them! Me: Well, that was interesting (TOLD U SO!) Spongebob: Ok. So, we finishing up? Me: As long as we make a sequel! Spongebob: 2 and we got a deal! Me: Deal! (Loony Tunes "That's all folks!" background pops up, a beaten up Porky Pig shows up) Porky Pig:T-t-t-that's all-l-l f-f-f-folks! (Falls down until off-screen) (The black in the middle expands until the entire screen is black) ("THE END" shows up in the black screen,in cursive) THE END My Leg!!! My leg!!! my leg... Category:Random Works! Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Censored Text Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Random Stuff Episodes Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Cheese Category:Spongebob Category:Looney Tunes